


A special love of a boy who wasn't loved

by WildAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Forced, Forced Ageplay, Gen, Infantilism, Love, Nonsexual Ageplay, Potions, Special commenute, Suprise relationship, Testing - Freeform, bottles, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAngel/pseuds/WildAngel
Summary: Harry Potter is the boy who lived. What everyone doesn't know is Harry never was tested to see if he was a Dom,Sub,Master,Pet,Guardian,or a little, or the most rare category. The baby category. So when Professor Snape made every one in potion class make a special potion in his 6th year class, that shows your parentage and what category you are in if you were tested, read and find out if Harry is who every one says he, and find out who Harry's Guardian is, and other things.





	1. Harry’s Worst Nightmare

Today was the day I had been dreading since the moment I had learned about Wizarding Categories in first year. Today we would make a potion that would tell each one of us our family lines, and Categories is we had one. Depending on your life experiences, your bloodline and your personality, you would be sorted into one of the following categories: Neutral, Dom, Sub, Master, Pet, Guardian or Little. I had an inkling already of what I would be, and it let loose a mixture of feelings.

Most of my year mates had found out their categories before starting Hogwarts. I however, was not so lucky. It seems I had missed out on a lot being stuck with the Dursley’s my entire life.

I could never understand why they sent me back there, year after year. Someone must have known about what they were doing to me, my very first Hogwarts letter was addressed to “The Cupboard Under the Stairs.” If they didn’t know, I’m sure someone would find out soon, what with the Familia Repertum potion we’d be making in Class.

Maybe I would finally have someone to help deal with Umbridge as well. The detentions she gave me bordered on unbearable, and I’m almost positive my hand will be scarred for the rest of my life.

I almost didn’t notice I was at the potions classroom until I was pulled out of my stupor by Hermione when she grabbed my arm, turning me to face her.

“I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes, Harry! Where were you?” She had? I must’ve been too far in my head to notice.

“I don’t know. I was just thinking…” I trailed off, biting my lip. Hermione looped her arm through mine and started leading me in the other direction, back towards Gryffindor Tower.

“If you were at Breakfast this morning, you would have known Professor Snape was called away, and Potions was cancelled. Honestly Harry, you really need to start making it to meals.” She scolded. I was relieved at the prospect of putting off potions for another day.

Umbridge was bad enough, I didn’t want to deal with Snape also. And I’m so tired. Her midnight detentions along with that bloody quill were taking a toll on my body. I’m hoping this potion tells me some good news tomorrow. I don’t know how much I can take of this before I drop.

I just want someone to care for me, and not just the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione spoke the password and we walked into the common room.

“I’ll make an effort to be at meals, Mione, I promise.” I smiled reassuringly and squeezed her arm before I departed to my room to get some much needed rest before detention


	2. Secrets Revealed

I rebandaged my hand before getting dressed into my school uniform. Umbridge was particularly horrible last night, keeping me an extra hour. I was grateful for that nap I took before detention yesterday.

With my tie tied, I slipped on my shoes and walked out of my dorm. There would be potions today, and I felt ready. I met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, and we made our way to class, chatting aimlessly along the way.

I took my seat at my table, fidgeting with a loose thread on my sleeve. Snape stood smug at the front of the room as he made the recipe for the potion appear on the board. I sighed wearily and set to get my ingredients. This will be one hell of a class.

The time seemed to be going slow as I followed the steps. Chop flobber worm. Mince mistletoe leaves. Add spider venom. Stir.

All too quickly though, my potion was done. And it was correct.

Snape stood over my shoulder, sneering. “Well, Potter, are you going to try it?”

My hand shook slightly as I took the ceremonial dagger from Snape. Anything else could contaminate the blood. I sliced my hand and watched three drops fall into the potion.

A scroll appeared over the potion and my shaking hand grabbed it tightly and slowly unrolled it.

There it was. My entire being on a piece of paper.

My heart stopped.

Birth Name: Unknown

Birth Date: January 18, 1981

Adopted Date: July 31, 1981

Aging Potion Administered: July 31, 1981.

Adopted Name: Harry James Potter

Adopted Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter.

Birth Parents: Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black, Thomas Marvolo Riddle

I dropped the scroll and ran.

Blindly running until I found myself outside the Room of requirement. The door appeared and I walked in. To my surprise, while also being totally unsurprising, Luna was already in the room, waiting.

She smiled from where she was seated, and beckoned me over.

“The wackspurts told me you’d be needing me, Harry.”

I smiled at her, “I appreciate that Luna. Don’t you have class though?”

“No. I was tending to the Thestral’s when the wackspurts lead me to you.”

“My parents aren’t my parents Luna.” The words flew out of my mouth before I could think.

She smiled sadly at me, taking my hand. “I know. My dreams have told me as much. But in the end, it’ll all work out, Harry. I promise.” I squeezed her hand and stood, tugging her up from the couch. “Thank you Luna. You’re a really good friend, you know that?”

She lead me out of the room, nodding. It was lunch time now, and I was rather hungry.

The great hall was packed, as it usually was around lunch. People studying and nibbling, or talking with their friends. I followed Luna over to the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the looks from Hermione and Ron. The food looked great as always, but after being starved for so long, I could hardly handle the heavy, rich food Hogwarts favoured. 

A note hit me in the shoulder, the form of a floating bird staring back at me. I snatched it out of the air and opened it. I was expecting a rude picture or some insults from the silver eyed demon sitting at the Slytherin table, but all I got was one word, ‘truce?’ I looked up at Draco and nodded lightly. I scribbled a response and shot the paper bird across the great hall. I made eye contact again with Draco after he read the message and took his slight nod as acceptance. Perhaps things would be okay this year.


	3. Test,Goblin Nation become friends. Special category

I woke to my alarm going off to let me know it was time for me to wake up, and got prepared for the day so that's what I did. After making sure I was set, I left my dorm room to go meet Professor Snape in front of the great hall.

When Snape saw me he said "Come Mr. Potter the sooner we get you tested the faster I get away from you." With that said Snape used his magic to get use to Diagon Alley where we both walked to Gringott's bank. When we got inside Snape said "Excuse me Mr. Ringhook, I am here to get Mr. Potter tested to see what category he belongs to."

While Snape talked to Ringhook, I saw Griphook, so I said hi to him. When I did that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me like I did something wrong. The staring only lasted 5 seconds when Ringhook cleared his throat and said "All right if you and Mr. Potter will follow me, I will get him tested". We were following him when he stopped in front of a door and said "Mr. Snape you must stay out here while I test Mr. Potter."

After he said that, I walked into the room and took my seat while Ringhook closed the door. When he was done with that he said "all right Mr. Potter, I am going to give you a piece of paper, all you have to do is prick your finger, then put three drops of blood on the paper, next you will hand it to me and I will tell you what is your category, do you understand Mr. Potter ?"

"Yes Mr. Ringhook I understand. Is it possible for you to call me Harry, because I want us to be friends and friends don't call each other by their last names, if you want to be my friend that is." I said nervously. 

"Well on the behalf of Gringotts bank, we accept Harry James Potter as a Goblin friend" said Ringhook. With that said and done, Harry took the piece of paper from Ringhook, pricked his finger, let three drops of blood fall on the paper and then he handed it back to the goblinThen Ringhook set the paper on his desk and waited 5 minutes before he picked it up once more to look at was written. As he read the results I saw the Goblin smile and he said "well Mr Harry you are something really special in our world and in the muggle world too. You, Mr Harry, are what we call a baby witch means that you are meant to be protected and not fight in this war. Well I should bring in Snape now".

It was a not a minute before Ringhook came back in the room with Snape in toe. He told the man to sit down before saying "well Mr Snape, Mr Harry is in the baby category witch means that he needs a guardian. So since us goblins claimed Mr Harry as a friend that means we will help you and his family find him his guardian. You also said something about Harry not being who the world says he is, do you have proof of this Mr Snape ?"

"I do have proof Mr Ringhook. I had my whole potion class make a potion to tell who their family are and what category they belong to. Well Mr Harry finished making his potion first, so I made him go first because of that, as he saw the result Mr Harry was quit upset with whatever was on his paper. I was going to ask him how he was but before I could ask Mr Harry what was wrong he shoved his scroll at me and ran out of the class; so I looked at what was written and what I saw surprised me. It said that he is the child of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle, but I know for a fact that neither of his parents remember him, so I deduced that someone must have obliviated them and the rest of us on the dark side to make us not remember Harry."

"Well Mr Snape I will bring everyone here to get a cleansing tomorrow, and we will keep Harry here for tonight. I will also give you a letter for the headmaster to explain why we are keeping Harry". And with that said professor Snape left to go back to Hogwarts.

I was left with the goblins who at first wanted to dress me in baby clothes so I could get used to After discussing about it, they decided to let me be because they knew my family will get me to dress and act like my category soon, so instead, the goblins gave me a special blanket (goblin made).Then the Goblins gave me a special made stuff animal, it was a bear with wings on its back (this too was made by the Goblins).

With my two special objects I went to bed that they had set up for me in an unused office. As I crawled into my bed I was nervous to meet my family who I thought wanted to kill me, I just hoped that after recovering their memory that they'll give me a chance. With these thoughts in mind I fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring me.


	4. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix pos in this chapter

I was awoken by an annoying taping on my window. I opened my eyes to see what was making that noise, so I could kill it or curse it. When I saw an owl from Gringotts I knew I had to let the dumb bird in so with an annoyed breath out, I got out of bed and walked across to the window and opened it to let the owl into the room. It landed in front of me and I took the letter off of its leg, then I opened it. 

It was written : "Dear Mrs. Bellatrix Riddle we must ask you to come in to get a cleansing from all things that don't belong in your body." When I finished reading I knew it must have been a mistake because my last name is Lestrange not Riddle. I woke my husband and his twin brother up, who both slept in the same bed, and as I had to sleep with my husband all three of us sleep in the same bed. After I got both men up we walked to our fireplace where we flooed to the bank with a special password given in the letter. We stepped out of the fireplace into Gringotts bank top floor where we were met by a Goblin who led use to a room where all three of use were immediately cleansed. Suddenly I remember my husband and our child. I asked one of the Goblins where my baby was and they told me that he was here but that I couldn't see him in until my Tom got a cleansing too. When I saw him, the memory of how we met came back

Flash back

Bellatrix was at a ball with her family so she could meet the Rabastan Lestrange. She was sitting upon a bench inside the ballroom when a tall elegant man, who she haven't seen before, walked up to her and said "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, who might you be ?"  
So Bella introduced herself and they became good friends. After three years of the two just being friends Tom asked Bellatrix's parents her hand in marriage. At first, her parents refused but after a little talking to with Bella, they finally let her break off her engagement with Rabastan, so she could marry Tom. In the spring of 1979, Bellatrix Black and Tom Riddle were married then two years later Bella finally got with child. When Tom found out His wife was carrying his offspring he was the happiest man alive. 

End of flash back

Bella was brought out of her memories when Tom yelled her name. Their reunion was a sweet one but short lived thanks to the Goblins telling them both about their son. They learnt that Harry was a little and that they had to find him a daddy to take care of him. So Tom and I asked to see our son but the Goblin's said that we had to wait for Snape to come to the bank before we could see him.


	5. Snape arrives and cleansing the circle

As me and Tom waited for the Goblin’s to send a letter to Severus. Tom, as impatient as he was, decided to use his mark to get Severus to the bank fast. And fast it was as it only took Severus five minutes to come and to find Tom. When he saw us he bowed to my Tom and said my lord, I knew there and then that everyone in Tom's circle would need to be cleansed. So I whispered in Tom’s ear for him to tell the Goblin’s to cleanse Snape and to keep the cleansing chamber open for his other followers. That is what Tom did. It took an hour for the Goblin’s to cleanse Severus and when he came out he said "Tom, Bella my friends what is going on ?where is your son ? You still haven't named him yet !" 

"Well, Severus, there is a lot to tell you but you will have to wait for the rest of the circle before we tell you what happened" said Bella. So Tom used the mark that was on all his follower to call them to the bank. It took the Goblins five days to cleanse all of Tom’s followers. And when the last follower was cleansed Tom and Bella both told them what they were told by the Goblins, so after they finished the story, Tom and Bella could hear Severus say "I have been mean to my own Godson...how could I ?" I had to tell Severus that it wasn’t his fault and that we all had our guilt over how we treated Harry. "I killed my own cousin because of these spells on me" said Bella. After Bella said that Severus decided to change the subject "So what are you and Tom going to name Harry ?" 

"Well I am thinking of naming him Phoenix or Orion" suggested Tom  
"oh I like that name !"with that said, Bella turned toward the goblin and said "on Harry’s real birth certificate I want his name to be Phoenix Orion Riddle !"

The goblin did as was requested and like that Harry became Phoenix Orion Riddle. Everyone wanted to see Phoenix but the Goblins said that he was still asleep at the moment so they decided to discuss his category while they waited Everyone was surprised when the Goblins told them what Phoenix was. They were all surprised that he was a Baby. Bella was the first one of the group to ask who will be his parent dom. The Goblins told them that Phoenix will have to find his parent dom on his own because magic wouldn’t let them use the spell that tells them witch little goes to witch parent dom they go to. Bella, Tom and the circle all talked about Phoenix and if they were going to help his parent dom to get him in headspace. Everyone in the gang was brought out of their discussion when the Goblins told them that Phoenix was awake.


	6. Chapter 6 breaking glamours and Phoenix’s new look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's pos

When I saw all the strangers coming into the office I was scared until I saw three people I recognised. So just to make sure that they were same I said "Do you know the truth or do you still want to kill me ?"

It was Bella who answered the question by saying "My little boy I wish that you didn’t have to fight us because of Dumbledore but me and your dad will take care of you."

As the group talked to Ringhook about their vaults, they all learned Dumbledore was stilling from them so they decided to ban Dumbledore from their vaults. But before Ringhook could start Bella said "Can you break the glamours on Phoenix and have another goblin take care of us ?" Ringhook agreed, then he turned to me and said "follow me to the healing chambers" So I did as I was told and followed him. Once we got there Ringhook held the door open for me. When the Goblin healers saw Ringhook they all bowed to him and said "Hi King Ringhook how may we help you today ?"

Ringhook said "well, I brought a Goblin friend to see you so he can have his glamours broken."  
The head healer of the chamber said "Ok Goblin friend, I need you to walk to the middle of the room where there is a circle engraved in the concrete" I did as the Goblin asked me to. Once I got to there I looked down to see if I was actually in the circle. Once I made sure I was where I was suppose to be, I turned around and said "I am ready to start."

All the Goblins in the chamber started to chant in goblin during what felt like a life time to me (but   
in reality it was about 10 minutes). Then the Goblins told me I could step out of the circle, I walked toward Ringhook and once I reached him he said "I am guessing you want to see the new you"   
I just smiled at him and nodded my head, so with his magic Ringhook made a hand mirror then he gave it to me. So with a shaking hand I reached to grab the mirror, once I was sure that it was in my hand, I brought the mirror to my face and I was surprised by what I saw. My hair was no longer the short messy hair of James Potter, but instead it looked pitch black with curls was shoulder length. My eyes too were different. They were no longer like Lily Potter's.

My eye color was like my hair: black but when you looked at my eyes in the light they looked like twin onyxes shining. Once I was through with looking at the knew me I handed the mirror back to Ringhook and said "I am ready to see my family." So he lead me back to my parents. Mom was the first one to see me, she smiled and said it "It's nice to see the real you and not the person you were forced to be and I can’t wait to take you home with us today". Right as she said that Severus said "Bella I am sorry to tell you this but Phoenix must come back with me to Hogwarts because if I don’t bring him back I will be in very deep trouble, but I can promise you and Tom I will take care of him". Then mom said "ok Severus I will let you take care of him". Then he turned toward Phoenix and said "ok come on Phoenix we must go I am through with what I need to do are you done with what you need to do ?" I smiled and said "Yes I am through let's go". So with this said Severus used his magic to get us back to Hogwarts. We ended up outside the gates of the castle. They opened for us and we walked to the school. We barely got through the door before Umbridge came out of nowhere storming toward us with Dumbledore right behind her. Once she was in front of us she was so mad that she swung her hand toward us. She missed Severus but it hit me on the cheek then she took her long pink nails and made five long and deep scratches down my cheek. We stood there in the hall of Hogwarts with me bleeding from my cheek, none of us noticing that I was dripping blood on to the castle floor. The next thing any of us knew the castle started shaking then I saw two very bright lights coming from the two people in front of us. Suddenly a loud female voice said "not acceptable". Umbridge was so scared that she called an emergency meeting for the whole school.


	7. Chapter 7 Resorting, New headmaster, and getting rid of the Toad

It took the students about an hour for all of them to come in. Once all the students were in the great hall Umbrige could see that all the patches on the robes where their house crest went was blank.

She gave an evil smirk and said to all the students that the whole school needed to be resorted. Right then Fawkes, Dumbledore’s Phoenix, flew into the great hall with the sorting hat in it’s talons, once the bird found a chair to set the hat on, it came alive and said in a loud clear voice "Hogwarts doesn’t have a headmaster anymore !

Hogwarts passed judgement on Dumbledore and Madame Umbrige and she wasn’t happy with either of them so the castle will ban both of them from her grounds. After both are gone, the castle will choose the right headmaster for Hogwarts but first I must resort everyone." Right as the hat finished talking a bright light sounded both Umbrige and Dumbledore the next thing everyone knew they were gone from the great hall.

After the teachers got everyone calm the sorting hat said "I will sort all the younger years first then I will do the older years. I have to tell you that Hogwarts has decided that you guys can’t argue with me about what house you belong in so don’t even try it will be no use."

With that said the resorting began. It was going good, not too many people got put in a new house. It didn’t surprise anyone when the hat got to the 6th years that Draco went back to Slytherin. By the time the hat got to me I was scared because I knew what house the hat would put me in. I knew Ron was already mad at me, but thank merlin Hermione, I knew, would stay my friend because she was a very loyal person. Other then her I knew Neville and Luna would still be my friends too and I was happy about that. So when my name was called I walked up to the chair that is sitting in font of the teachers table and sit down on it. Professor McGonagall then put the hat on my head and immediately

it started talking to me. "hi Mr. Potter or should I say Riddle I see you have finally found out the truth. I know what house I want you in." Then the hat went quiet for a moment and the next thing I know the hat shouts "Hogwarts has chosen a new headmaster ! She said that this person will be great for the school and that she didn't care that he is a little. When he finds his Daddy or mommy Dom they will take over as headmaster but she will always let the little headmaster have a say before she will accept any new rules. The new Headmaster is Harry Potter and his new name on the Hogwarts register is Phoenix Orion Riddle" 

When the hat said that I was scared. How was I supposed to run a school on my own ? but I decided that I would give it my best so I took the hat off and walked to the headmaster’s chair and sat down in it. Then I watched the rest of the resorting. It came as no surprise to me that the Weasley twins ended up in Slytherin, I was proud that they were where they belonged. After everybody was sorted we finished dinner then everyone went to bed. As I walked to the headmaster’s chambers I thought about things that needed to be done for the school. Once I got there, I saw Fawks and Hedwig and all my stuff in my room. Once I found my PJ’s I got dressed then I laid down on my bed. While I laid there I thought about my future as headmaster and if I could finish my own learning. With this on my mind I fell asleep with Hedwig and Fawks watching over me.


	8. Chapter 8  teacher meeting, the ministry tries to get back in Hogwarts and so does Dumbledore

When I woke up in the morning I decided that, today, the students will have a study day while I and all the teachers talk about the changes of the school. So with this plan in my mind I walked down to the great hall to eat. Once I got there I sat in my chair and waited for the rest of the school to come to breakfast. When I was sure that everyone was there I stood up and said "attention students today all classes are cancelled because of a teacher meeting. Even though there will not be any classes today it doesn’t mean that you don’t have to study. So today is going to be cut in two parts : the first half a studying period, the rest of the day you will have to yourself. Now please finish your breakfast and go to your dorms or the library to study." 

With this said I sat down and ate my breakfast. Once all the students were done and off to their dorms or the library to study, the teachers and I went to the come and go room ( aka the room of requirements) where the room made use a big table and comfortable chairs for us to sit at. I started the meeting by saying "we are here to talk about the teachers here and how we can help the students. First I want to start with you madam McGonagall I am giving you a choice you can either be deputy headmaster or head of Gryffindor house,

the reason I say this is because you have to much on your plate and because of this your house suffers from it. You may stay as the Transfigurations teacher but I must ask you to hire an assistant teacher who will also be head of Gryffindor house. I don’t want you to answer now but I would like it at the end of the day. 

"Ok now with Professor Flitwick I know you as a good charms teacher but as head of house you aren't taking care of your house right. One of your Ravenclaws has been bullied and had her stuff stolen and hidden and broken for a while now. This student's name is Luna Lovegood. I will let you keep your head of house title but you must hire someone to help you with your duties. 

"Now Hagrid I love that you want to show your class new things but I have to hire someone to help you choose safe creatures to show the students. If you want to show a very dangerous animal I ask that you only do that with the older years please." When I said that Hagrid said "for you “Arry “ I will do it." 

I thanked him and told him that he could go if he wanted. I then turned toward Snape "Now I know you have been asking for a new class room for potions and I will grant you one but before I have to ask if you : do you still want to be potion master or do you want to be the Defense against the dark arts teacher ? As for your head of house you are doing a good job but from now on Hogwarts has a no bullying tolerance so that means all houses must try to get along and if any students is found bullying another one they will either get detention or expelled depending on how bad the situation is. I also ask that you too get an assistant teacher to help you."

When I finished talking Snape said "You can call me Severus and I would like to stay as potion master but may I suggest you offer your father and mother the Defense against the dark arts position."

I smiled and said "I will send a letter with Hedgwig."   
After Severus finished speaking Madam McGonagall said "yes Phoenix please call us all by our first name and I would like to be deputy headmistress." 

So with all the teachers sorted out I decided to add more classes to Hogwarts once I had all the new classes figured out. I decided to skip lunch and write my father and mother a letter asking them if they wanted to be DADA teachers and to come to my office tomorrow. After I finished my letter I was going to take a nap when the door to my office was blown opened and standing in my doorway was the minister of who stormed into my office demanding that I get out off madam Umbridge office immediately. I told him politely that the ministry had no business in Hogwarts and that madam Umbridge was banned from Hogwarts for a reason. After I said that he said "fine but since you are a little I can’t let you run the school on your own so I must insist that Dumbledore come back and help you." 

After minister Fudge said that I said "Dumbledore has been banned too, but I will make a deal with you minister. If I think I need to be little I will let madam McGonagall take over in my place but this deal only last until I find my Daddy or Mommy Dom." 

After I said that Fudge said "fine" then he went storming back out of my office. Thanks to that little drama I missed dinner so I decided to call a house elf to bring me some food. After I ate my full, I went and took a shower then I got dressed in my pjs and went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.


	9. Chapter 9 Stressed and lost

The next morning I woke up really stressed about today. It will be my first official day as Headmaster. I got out of my bed and got dressed then I walked down to the great hall. When I got there I walked to the teacher's table were I sat in my chair. I felt so lost not knowing what I am supposed to do as the headmaster of Hogwarts. As breakfast went on I saw seven students get detention for bullying or for something stupid they did. After breakfast I went to my office to fill out paperwork. As soon as I'm finished with my paperwork I decided to go check on the teachers to make sure everything was going good in their classes.

After I checked all the classes I decided to go outside and stand by the lake. I got there I just stood, looking at the water thinking about all the changes that have been happening in my life. I thought that I was Harry Potter then I learned I was the son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black, then I became headmaster of my school, I found out I was little. I thought about how my life started out, I was abused by people I thought was my family, having to hide how smart I was and not knowing my own name until I was five and starting elementary school. Before then I thought my name was freak or boy. I was brought out of my thoughts by Hagrid, he was standing next to me waiting for me to notice that he was there and once Hagrid saw that I noticed him, he smiled at me and said "I know your name is now Phoenix but you will always be Arry to me, but I will try to call you by your new name. Now with that out of the way Phoenix I have to ask if you are ok. You look like you are lost and stressed. If you need to talk about it you can talk to me." 

"Look Hagrid I am stressed and lost, but that's because I don’t know if it's all right for me to be headmaster. I am scared that I will be like Dumbledore or Umbridge even though I know that that wouldn’t happen I just feel so lost and stressed without someone or something to balance me out."Look Arry I know you have a lot on your plate, and I think that you should talk to McGonagall about her running the school tomorrow so you can look for your parent Dom" said Hagrid. I smiled, thanked him and said "I must go know my mom and dad are coming to get a job."

So I left to go to my office and once I got there I saw my fireplace shake and the next thing I know both my parents were standing before me. 

I smiled and said "well I guess since you are here that you guys want the job ?"  
"Yes me and your mom would like to be DADA teachers" said my dad. I smiled and said "well welcome to Hogwarts, but before you can start working here I need you to fill out some paperwork and tell you the school rules."

It took me three hours to get my parents all set up to start tomorrow. When I looked at my clock I saw that I missed lunch so I decided I would call Minerva into my office to ask her to be the headmaster for three or four days while I went on my search for my parent Dom. It took Minerva about five minutes to get to my office and once she was there she said "how can I help you ?"  
So I told her about me wanting three or four days off to find my Parent Dom, and ask if she would be headmaster for me during this time. She agreed to be my substitute and watch the school while I was gone. After my talk with Minerva, we both left my office to go eat dinner. Then I went to my office to get some of my stuff packed for my little get away to find my parent Dom. I made sure I had everything packed and ready to go, then I went and got dressed for bed. I went to my bed and the moment my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 the search for a parent Dom

The next morning I woke up, got dressed and when I was ready to leave my room, I walked to my office where Minerva was waiting for me to hand over the school to her. Once I had that out of the way I went to find Severus to ask him if he could help me look for my parent Dom. The only reason I am asking Severus to come with me is because there is a rule that states that littles can’t go out in public without an adult. So Severus said "well I have classes but why don’t you ask your mom or dad if they can take you ?" With that said, I went to find my parents. I walked to the Defense against the dark arts classroom where I hoped my parents were at. Once I got to said classroom, I walked in and saw both my parents there. I said "hey mom dad I have something to ask you guys." 

"Ok ask son we won’t tell you no unless we can’t do it "said Dad  
"well I want to go find my parent Dom and I was wondering if one of you can go with me to find them."

"Well I can’t go but your mom can"said Dad.   
So after mom agreed, she went to pack some clothes and I stayed with dad. It took her about ten minutes to get her stuff to go with me on the great parent Dom search. Once we were both ready to go we both left Hogwarts.

It has been a week of searching through half of the parent Doms that didn’t have a little and none of them felt right. So now we have two more weeks to find my Dom before we have to go back to Hogwarts.

The second week wasn’t so good either all the parent Doms I saw this time were abusive. Now I only have one week to find my Parent Dom then it's back to Hogwarts and back to being headmaster.Well I have to go back to Hogwarts without my parent dom because none of the parent Doms I saw was right for me. So mom and I were heading back to Hogwarts. Once we got there, I went down to Slytherin house were I hoped I could find Severus. When I got to the wall that housed the Slytherins, I told the wall the password. The moment Draco saw me he walked over to me and said "well hi baby cousin ! Come sit in my chair and tell me how the parent Dom search is going !"

I let Draco lead me to said chair, once I sat in the chair, I found that I was surrounded by almost the whole Slytherin household. I went on to tell them about my failed search for a parent Dom, as I finished my story, the rest of the Slytherin house came through the door and suddenly I felt this pull in my heart. I decided to follow it and it led me to the group of Slytherins that just came in. I walked to each person to see if the pull was from them. I was starting to get disappointed that I was imagining the pull until I walked into someone or something that just felt right and when I turned around to see who or what I ran into, what I saw made me smile.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise and Phoenix’s parent Doms

The persons I ran into were Fred and George Weasley. The pull was coming from them. I couldn’t stop smiling at them, so I said "come with me guys we have to find my parents and ask them what that pull was."

So I walked out of the Slytherin common room with both Fred and George right behind me. We walked to the Defense against the dark arts classroom and once we got there I opened the door and looked into the room to see if my parents were there or not. I saw them and said "hey mom, dad I have a question to ask you two."

"Ok ask away Phoenix" said Dad. "Well after me and mom got back from the search for my parent Dom, I had a question to ask Severus, so I went to the Slytherin house to see if he was there. He wasn’t but before I could walk out of the room Draco saw me and made me sit and tell almost the whole house how my search went. Right as I finished my story the rest of the house came in and I felt a pull in my heart so I followed it and I was starting to get sad and think I imagined the pull until I ran into someone or something, and when I looked up to see who I ran into, it was Fred and George. The pull to my heart stopped and I felt comfortable in their presence. So my question is why did I feel this pull and what does this mean ?"I said"Well this is rare ! No little has ever had two parent Doms before."said my dad. "What are you talking about dad" I ask.

"Well son, that pull you felt in your heart was your magic’s way of telling you your parent Doms were close by. Do you remember when the Goblin’s said that they couldn’t find out who you parent Dom was because the spell that the ministry and the Goblins use wouldn’t work on you, and that you had to find your parent dom on your own ? Well I do believe you finally found them. And based on what you told me I would bet my whole vault that Fred and George are your parent Doms" said Dad. 

I then looked at Fred and George and asked "Are you okay with that or do you two want to still be wild and free ?"I said. 

I saw my twins smile and say in their twin speak "we have had to hide behind masks, who we truly are, what we show the world is the pranksters twins who are irresponsible. The true us is that we are loving and caring of our family, we are really responsible, so no Harry we don’t want to be wild and free we would like to be your daddies if you will have us."

"Well first you need to now my name is Phoenix and not Harry and I would love you for you two to be my daddies. Now that you two are my daddies that means that I have to write minister Fudge that I found my parent Doms and that you guys will be headmaster in my stead. The laws say that after a little finds their parent Doms that they have to be treated like a child or baby depending on their headspace age. Are you two up for this ?"I said. 

It was Fred who spoke for both of them he said "don't worry Phoenix we will be good headmasters but I imagine that I will be the one to do most of the headmaster stuff while George takes care of you. And when I need a break I will switch with George and let him run the school for a while while I take care of you. You have to be an adult for the rest of the day so we can write a letter to our parents to tell them what happened and tomorrow and tomorrow we will go out and go shopping for your baby stuff." said Fred. 

I just smiled at them, I then told everyone in the room that I had to go relieve Minerva of her duties. With that said I left the room then I walked to my office where I saw Minerva sitting in my chair. I smiled at her and said "I am back Minerva and I have good news I found my parent Doms today. My daddies are the Weasley twins and if you don’t mind being headmistress for tomorrow so the twins and I can go get my baby stuff ?"

Minerva smiled at me and said well I am glad you found your parent Doms and I think that the twins will be good parents for you. Also yes I can be the headmistress tomorrow so you and your daddies can go shopping."So after Minerva finished talking to me she walked out of my office.  
Once she was gone, I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to the ministry. After I finished my letter I went down to the great hall to eat dinner. During the dinner I stood up and made an announcement to tell everyone that I found my parent Doms and that they will replace me because while I am in my headspace. After I made my speech I sat down and continued to eat. I was almost done eating when Hedwig came through the great hall window with a letter tied to her leg. When she spotted me, she came toward me and landed on the table. She held out her leg for me to take the letter and once I did I gave her a bit of my food. Then I opened my letter to read it. It told me that minister Fudge would be waiting in my office when I got through with dinner. So once I was done with dinner, I walked to my office where minister fudge was sitting and waiting for me. I closed the door to have some privacy and walked to my chair to make myself comfortable for the upcoming talk. Once that was done I took a calming breath and said "what did you want to talk about minister ?"

"Well I have to ask if you are sure the Weasley twins are your parent Doms and if so are you sure they can take care of the school ?"

"Look minister, I know that the Weasley twins are my parent Doms and I have known these two since my first year. I know that they are responsible, they just hide their true selves."  
After I talked to minister Fudge I decided to go to bed early, so I went and got dressed for bed then I laid down and fell asleep dreaming of my new life.


	12. Chapter 12  howlers and getting baby stuff

The next morning I woke up, got dressed and walked down to the great hall to eat breakfast. When I got to the great hall I walked to my chair and sat down. I started to eat my breakfast when I saw the owls start flying through the great hall's windows. Among them I saw Pig who flew toward the Slytherin table and landed in front of my twins. The letter Pig was carrying was a howler, the whole hall went quiet when they saw the bright red envelope. It was Fred who took the envelope from Pig and opened the letter. 

Immediately Mrs. Weasley’s loud voice was heard "George and Fred Weasley I am mad at you two for not telling us that you got resorted into Slytherin and yes me and your dad still love you two no matter the house you are in. Oh and Harry James Potter how could you not tell me you became Headmaster of Hogwarts ! I would have set up a celebration for you, and also welcome to the family Now Fred, George you better bring Phoenix with you and Phoenix’s parents can come too if they want. Oh and before I forget Ronald Bilius Weasley you better start doing right or me and your father will come to the school and you won’t like it young man !"

After that statement the letter tore itself apart into tiny pieces. I stood up and said "Well I guess I have to tell you who my parent Doms are now ? They are Fred and George Weasley and yes the rules I put in place will stay in place so that means that the no bullying rule is still in place."

So after my speech I walked to my twins and told them I was ready to go shopping for my baby stuff. So George picked me up then we started to walk out of the school. Once we were outside, we apparated to Diagon Alley. There, I told my twins that we needed to stop by Gringotts to get some money. So Fred and George who was still carrying me walked to Gringotts. Once we were inside the bank, Griphook walked up to us."How may I help you today Phoenix ?"

So I told Griphook about me finding my parent Doms and that we needed money to buy my baby stuff.

"Well before you get the money I must take you and your daddies to see Ringhook so he can see if these two are worthy of being your parent Doms."

We followed Griphook to Ringhook’s office and once we got there we walked inWhen Ringhook saw me he smirked.

"well Phoenix I see you have found your parent Doms."  
I saw how the Goblin was looking at my twins, but he must have approved of what he saw because the next thing I know Ringhook says "you two better not mistreat Phoenix because if you do you will have the whole goblin nation on you in a heartbeat. Now with that out of the way I have to tell you that the Weasley fortune hasn’t been spent but hidden by Dumbledore who has been using your family money to buy stuff. Would you like to floo your parents and tell them to come here so we can fix this ?"

After Ringhook said that Fred went and told his parents that they needed to come to Gringotts for something important. It took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about five minutes to come through the floo. One there both Weasley parents were told about what Dumbledore did. They both demanded their money back and to ban him from their vaults immediately.  
Once everything was taken care of and my Twins had money to buy my baby stuff, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley decided to help us shop. When I said "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you don’t have to come with us..."

Mrs. Weasley said "No young man we are now your grandparents so you will call me Mema and Arthur you can call Pap." I just smiled at them and thought that, now, I have a family that loves me.  
I decided to just let George carry me while we shopped for my baby stuff. But before we could that, Fred said "how old do the Goblins think you are in headspace ?"

"well they said I was in the baby category and my understanding of how the categories work is that Littles are from one to five then the Baby category is from newborn to almost a year old, then the Gad's are from six to twelve. Anything above that is the teenage category but everyone that is in this category doesn’t age or grow older."I said. "Well if you had to guess what age you are in headspace what would it be ?"asked George. 

"I would say I would be a newborn or a four months old."I said. "Ok well then I would suggest since your little one is so young that you buy a bassinet and put it in your room because it will make your baby comfortable and give you two peace knowing your baby is close to you." said Mema.   
So my twins followed Mema’s advice and bought me a bassinet. The rest of my shopping went good, I got some baby clothes and diapers, we also got a baby bath and some pacifiers and some baby toys too. A play pen and a play mat, and I got another stuffed animal to be a friend with my angel bear that I named Bo. It was a deer that I named Dot, we also bought me some baby bottles and milk, and a baby bouncer. After all the shopping I was ready for a nap so my grandparents, went home and we went back to Hogwarts where it was lunch time. So the twins set up my bassinet in the great hall and laid me down in it for my nap. The moment I got comfortable I fell into a very happy and deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Ron bullies Phoenix and learning that Ron was put in the wrong category.

I had slept through lunch and I didn’t wake up until it was Dinner time. When I did wake I found myself in a classroom where I heard my parent Doms and my parents talking. I decided to let them know I was awake by letting out a little cry. The moment they heard this all four of them came into the room I was in to see what was wrong. George started to laugh and say in between his laughter that Phoenix was doing what all babies did to let there parents know they are awake. After George said that, the others started laughing too while I just laid there waiting for someone to pick me up. It was George and he said "well Fred and I have paperwork to fill out and we can’t take Phoenix with us so do you guys mind watching Phoenix for us ?"

I heard my dad say "of course boys we can watch Phoenix for you. You two go do what you need to and when you are through with your paperwork he will still be here for you."

After my dad said that my Daddies left me with my birth parents who both told me to call them GMA and GPA. So my GMA carried me in to the Defense against the dark arts classroom, and once there she walked over to a playpen and lays me down on my back on the floor and then she surrounded me with pillows so I wouldn’t roll overOnce GMA made sure I was comfortable in my playpen, she gave me a pacifier and handed be Bo to keep me distracted. Then she left me to help GPA with the class.

I had a good view of the class room and I knew this class would be hard for me because Ron was in it. I knew I wouldn’t have to talk to him or even pay attention to him though. 

As I watched the class I could see that Ron couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to be reading. So I knew after this class I would have to tell GMA and GPA about Ron needing to retested. The class was half over when two of the students ended up hurting each other by accident. The spell they were using was new to the whole class and it backfired on them so both GMA and GPA had to take the students to the nurse. 

They told the class to behave and that professor McGonagall will come watch the class while they were gone. With that said, they helped there students stand up and they left the classroom with the students. 

They were gone for maybe three minutes before Ron came over to me and started to call me mean names and just putting me down. I thank whoever is out there watching over me for Minerva walking into the class right then. She saw Ron bullying me and she walked over to my playpen and picked me up.

I was crying my heart out because my feelings were hurt by my supposed best friend. Minerva dismissed the class but told Ron to stay back. 

Once the students were gone, Minerva sent out her patronus telling my daddies to come to the Defense against the dark arts classroom because Ron was caught bullying me. 

It took my daddies maybe five minutes to get here and once they got to the classroom I wanted one of my Daddies to hold me so I whined until Daddy George took me from Aunty Min. He held me to his chest while he listened to Aunty Min retell what happened. 

My daddies were going to expel Ron but I said "Daddies Ron isn’t in the right category I think. He is just flustered, mad and jealous that I am getting the attention he thinks he is being denied."

So the twins called a Goblin to the school to retest him. Once the Goblin was there my daddies immediately recognised Griphook and said hello. Then they explained what happened to him and asked if Ron could be retested. Griphook agreed but before that he wanted to know what Ron's category was.


	14. Chapter 14  going to the ministry

The next morning when I woke up, I decided I wanted to be on my own for a few minutes. So I just laid in my crib hoping that my Daddies don’t have to follow the rules that are set for littles. 

So when I was ready for one of my Daddies to come get me, the daddy that came and got me was Papa Fred who picked me up and took me to my changing table. Today’s change was different then the others I got my diaper changed and then Papa Fred dressed me in a little pure white onesee.

Once he got me in the onesee, he put baby mittens on my hands this is when I decided to ask papa Fred what was going on. He told me that the ministry sent a letter to them demanding for them to come to the ministry, and that they had to bring me which meant that I had to follow the rules that are set for all littles. I knew that meant since I was a baby that I had to have baby mittens on and be swaddled and had to have a pacifier in my mouth with a buckle to keep said pacifier in my mouth.

So once Papa Fred was sure I was ready to go he walked out of my nursery with me in his arms. He then took me to Daddy George, handed me to him and said "you hold Phoenix while I go get ready. Feed him his breakfast bottle, and fix his diaper bag too." 

After Papa said that, Daddy took me and fed me my bottle then he burped me. After that he then laid me in a baby carrier then he went and got my diaper bag ready. By the time Daddy got everything ready to go, Papa was dressed and ready to go as well. Papa said "I will carry Phoenix and you carry the diaper bag." After that was said we walked to the fireplace where we were going to floo to the ministry. Papa told Daddy that he should go first through the floo, so Daddy went first then we went next.

We arrived in the ministry atrium where we were met by one of Minister Fudge's assistants who told us to follow her. Once we got to minister fudge's office the assistant knocked on the door and said "minister, the Weasley boys and Baby Phoenix are here like you requested."

With that said we were led into the office where the minister said "well sit boys. I have to talk to you two about Hogwarts and I have to make you sign some paperwork so you two can be the official headmasters of Hogwarts and to make sure you are starting Phoenix's training as a baby."  
It took all day for my Daddies to fill out papers and for them to tell minister Fudge what they are doing for the school and to show him that I was being trained like the little laws declare I need to be treated. So we didn’t get back to Hogwarts until midnight and I was cranky and hungry for another bottle. It took my daddies about twenty minutes to get me to fall asleep but when I did I was dead to the world,nothing could wake me up.


	15. The rules for littles and how they were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter this is just a feller and to give you and idea of the rules for the categories

A long time ago both the muggle and Wizarding world decided that they needed categories so everyone could get along. Each category had it own set of rules. 

If your category was a Dom or Sub your rules were that all Doms must take care of there Sub and also make sure their Sub listens to other Doms and Doms in different categories.

And the Sub's rules are to behave for their Dom and to let their Dom take care of them. 

Now all the categories' rules are basically the same except for the little category. 

Their rules are that all little no matter the age has to have a parent dom with them if they go out in public, no little can have a job, all littles must dress like their headspace's age and all littles must be with an adult at all times no matter what.

If a person is put in the little category they must automatically go to their birth parents until the little gets a parent Dom.

If a parent doesn’t want their child, the ministry will take the child and put them in a special home for littles until their parent Doms are found. 

Now if the ministry find out that a parent Dom is abusing their little, the ministry will take the little from the parent dom and put them in the special home for littles where they will be taken care of for the rest of their life. 

The thing with all the categories is that is if any dom is caught hurting any sub of any of the categories the dom is taken to jail and the sub goes to a home that deals with that Sub’s category. 

So that’s the story behind the rules for the categories.


	16. Chapter 15 Ron returns and a start to a very rocky friendship

It has almost been two months since Ron was sent home with Mema and Pap to wait for his daddy to come get him. I was laying on the floor on my playmat, when I heard my Daddy George say "well Charlie said he would come and stay at Hogwarts so Ron can still come here and get his education. Before we let Ron back into school I told Charlie that he had to bring him to our office so he could apologize to Phoenix."

After my Daddies talked for a little bit more, Papa Fred picked me up from my playmat and fed me my bottle. Then he burped me but instead of putting me back down, he decided to just hold me to his chest. I couldn’t figure out why Papa was holding me to his chest like I was going disappear until I heard someone knock on the door.

I didn’t see who walked but I knew when I heard Charlie’s voice talking to Daddy George. The next thing I know I am being laid on a blanket with another boy I didn’t recognise at first until I noticed the little sign attached to the boy that says'This little is still in training and can’t be trusted yet, his name is Ron.'  
I  
couldn’t believe that this boy was Ron ! He changed so much. For one he is smaller in size now and dressed like a toddler except for the knee pads that have little weight in them to help Ron walk like a toddler and he had a pacifier gag in his mouth to help him learn to talk like a toddler. 

We both looked at each other like 'why do they want us to hang out ?' So we spent most of our time ignoring each other until Charlie came and picked Ron up and left. Then I was picked up from the blanket and put in my bassinet for a nap.

I was awoken from my nap by Daddy George who picked me up from my bassinet, he carried me to my changing table were he changed my diaper and my clothes then he picked me up once more and he carried me to our bedroom door where I saw a diaper bag waiting for Daddy George to pick it up. 

once he did pick up the bag we walked out the door were he told Papa Fred that he was taking me to the littles, class that I had set up before I found my daddies.

After that was said, Daddy George walked out of the headmaster's office and carried me to where the littles' classroom was. 

When we got to there, Daddy George walked into the room, then he laid me down on a play mat designed for babies to lay on. 

Once I was on the mat, I looked around the room. I saw Neville Longbottom, and a few others I recognised. I also saw Ron. I knew that most of the littles in this room didn’t have parent Doms but I also knew that Hogwarts protects all littles in her care. 

It means that any little that does come to Hogwarts and that doesn’t have a parent Dom that the little would automatically become a ward of Hogwarts. Anyway I was happy to play with Neville, until another little pushed him and hurt him. Then Ron got in between me and Neville to protect both of us from the bully. Once Neville knew the bully couldn’t get to him or me he called out for one of the two adults in the room for help. It was my Daddy George who came and picked up the bully and put him in a corner so he could think on what he did.

Neville and I went back to playing but this time we asked Ron to play with us. I was still scared of him but I decided that I would give him a chance to be my friend even though I knew it would be a very rocky friendship to begin with until I knew I could trust him not to betray me or my other friends.


	17. Chapter 16 spending time with the birth parents

I woke up in my bassinet. I was just going to lay there until I was ready to get out but that plan didn’t work out. I needed a diaper change so I had to call out for one of my Daddies. 

It was Papa Fred who came and got me out of my bassinet, he then carried me to my changing table, then he got me dressed for the day. We went to the kitchen where Daddy George was making my bottle. 

I didn’t care about anything other than getting my bottle but I did hear my Daddies say that they both had to do paperwork, that they couldn’t have me around to distract them from there work and that they might have to ask my birth parents to take care of me for the day.

As I was drinking my bottle, one of my daddies went to ask them if they could take care of me. I was enjoying my time with papa Fred, when Daddy George came back with Bella following him. They walked toward us, when Bella said "hey baby boy ! Today you will get to spend the whole day with us." 

After she said that, she picked me up and my diaper bag then she took me, to her’s and my birth dad’s room, were she laid me down in a bassinet that they had set up in their room for an occasion like this. I was having fun with my birth parents. They let me get away with more than my Daddies did but I knew that was because they basically became my grandparents, and grandparents got to spoil their grandchildren.

I was being fed my afternoon bottle when I heard my GPA say   
"This is nice that we get to spend some time with Phoenix."

After I finished my bottle I was burped then put in my bassinet for a nap. When I woke up, I was ready to get out of my bassinet, so I cried to let my GMA and GPA know I was awake, and ready for someone to pay attention to me. 

It was my GMA who came in and picked me up out of my bassinet then she took me and changed my diaper then she carried me to the living room where she laid me on my play mat where she played picky boo with me.

I was having so much fun that by the time I had to go back to my daddies, I didn’t want to go. I did miss my Daddies though so I let my GMA and GPA take me to the great hall for dinner. Once we got to the great Hall they walked up to the teachers' table where I was then handed back to my Daddies. 

I am back in my Daddies' and I's room where daddy George asked me if I had fun with GMA and GPA. I just nodded my head yes and as my Daddy’s laid me in my bassinet for the night I was so happy that l had decided to give my Daddies a chance to show me love, I fell asleep with the knowledge that I am loved.


	18. Chapter 17 kidnapping of all littles

I woke up in my bassinet like every other morning. When I was ready to get out, one of my Daddies would come pick me up and take me to my changing table so they can change my diaper and get me dressed for the day. 

Today Papa Fred came and dressed me in a sailor suite that I thought was just not my style but I let my Papa and Daddy dress me like they want because I knew they wouldn’t dress me up in stupid stuff.

Once I was dressed for the day, I was then carried to the kitchen where Daddy George was waiting for us with my bottle. After breakfast Papa Fred took me to the littles' class where my teacher Mr. Cogwell said that he was going to take all of us littles to Hogsmead so we could have a little time out of the castle and just have fun.

After Mr. Cogwell made sure all the littles were there, he then put us all in wagons. He then picked up the handle of the wagon and then he started to walk toward Hogsmead. 

Once we got to Hogsmead Mr. Cogwell pulled our wagons toward a store none of us knew. He unloaded all of us from the wagons and lead all of us in to the store. Once inside the store I knew something was wrong, I was proven right when I saw Umbridge walk into the room. All eight of us were immediately scared out of or minds because we didn’t know what this crazy woman wanted from us. 

I saw the woman look around the room at all of us, and once she saw me she gave an evil laugh. While she laughed she walked over to me where she picked me up and said to Mr. Cogwell with her wand pointed at him and said "you will go back to Hogwarts and not remember anything."

 

As she said that she wiped Mr. Cogwell’s memory of what he was forced to do. Once Mr. Cogwell was gone, Umbridge said "I can sell all of you littles for a lot of money"She then looked at me and said "but I won’t sell you. You Harry Potter you will be my little girl I will dress you any way I want."

So that’s what the crazy woman did. She dressed me in a dark purple onesie with a kitty on the front with a pink tutu for my bottom half. I don’t really like girl colors but I do love this color of purple, the next thing that Umbrige did was put a very sparkly pacifier in my mouth I knew one thing when my Daddies got me back that I was going to ask them to buy me my own set of sparkle pacifiers and a couple sets of dark purple onesies. I knew all eight of us littles wish the adults would hurry up and find us before Umbridge could sell us. Wish us all luck.


	19. Chapter 18 Finding the littles and bringing them home.

When Mr. Cogwell got back to Hogwarts and to his classroom, it took him a few minutes to realise that it was empty and that he couldn’t find his students. He ran to the headmaster’s office and told Fred and George that his class is missing and that he couldn’t remember where he last saw them. After Mr. Cogwell said that, both Fred and George ran out of their office and toward the littles' classroom where they had left Phoenix this morning. 

Once they got to there, they saw that what Mr. Cogwell said about all the littles missing was right so they decided to call all the teachers to tell them the bad news. After they learnt about the kidnapping and Mr. Cogwell being cursed to hand them over to the kidnapper and not remembering anything, they began to search for the Littles immediately.

Like the teachers Fred and George looked for the littles. 

Meanwhile the littles themselves were trying everything they could to stall Umbridge from selling them to other people that could probably hurt them. Pheonix was so scared that he would never see his Daddies again and that the other littles wouldn’t find their parent Dom’s or that Ron wouldn’t get to see his Daddy either.

What none of the littles knew was that they were throwing out distress signals.

Umbridge was trying to get them all down for a nap but they wouldn’t do it. Right as she was about to lose her temper, the door to the store was blown off its hinges, and the first person Phoenix saw was his Aunt Minnie. He couldn’t believe that they were being rescued.

He couldn’t believe that he would get to see his Daddies soon. Before it could happen though, all littles were rushed to Saint Mungo's where they were all examined. Some of them were given medicine for either a sickness or in his case since he was starved during his childhood he had to be watched to make sure he ate.

He got to go home to his Daddies where he was babied even more. He knew that from now on he wouldn’t be let out of their sights unless he was with his grandparents or with other adults that they knew they could trust with their baby. 

At some point he got the chance to tell his daddies what he wanted for Christmas. He didn't want much, all he wanted was a few dark purple onesies and a pack of new sparkly pacifiers. As they put Phoenix in his bassinet that was at the foot of their bed with a monitoring spell cased on it, he fell asleep knowing that he was now safe and sound with his daddies here to protect him.


	20. Chapter 19 Phoenix’s first Christmas with his family

It is now Christmas, and we were all going to the burrow for Christmas. This year the group was going to be quite bigger as Neville found his daddy and mommy in Bill and Fleur Weasley and even Hermione found a mommy and daddy in the Weasley family parents (Molly and Arthur).

I was so happy that I finally had a family that loves me, I am the baby of the group of littles. The thing is me and Neville play with each other while Ron and Hermione played together but I knew that was because Neville and I are pretty close in headspace age and the same thing went for Ron and Hermione. 

As we sat in the living room around the Christmas tree where the adults were separating the present into piles so each person got the right gift, I was watching everyone from my play mat.

I couldn’t wait for my presents. I watched as each person got their group of presents and opened each of them. I saw that Ron got some top of the line toys that were for littles that had toddler's headspace. 

I saw that Hermione got some top of the line toys too but her toys were for girls instead of boys. After those two opened their presents, it was Neville’s and my turn to open ours. Neville opened his first with the help of his Daddy aka my uncle Bill. 

I saw that he also got some top of the line toys and some clothes too. As I waited for my turn to come I listened to the adults talk to each other and I learned why all four of us littles were getting expensive stuff.

It seems that after we were rescued from Umbridge, the ministry had decided that they would support all eight of us for the rest of our lives because of the trauma that we suffered at her hands. 

The adults finished talking to each other, so now it is my turn to open gifts, but since I was a baby I couldn’t open my presents on my own so my Daddies helped me open them.   
My first gift that Daddy George opened was a new play mat. 

My second gift was opened by Papa Fred. That gift was a new set of Dark purple Onesies.  
My next gift was a new pack of sparkle pacifiers, and the rest of my presents were either new stuffed animals or rattles, or some other type of toys. By the time we got home I was so happy with all my new stuff that all I wanted to do was play with them or wear one of my knew Onesies. 

My Daddies didn’t let me have my way though so I had to deal with being put in my bassinet to go to sleep. I didn’t realise how sleepy I truly was because the minute I was laid in my bassinet I was asleep dreaming of all the fun I could have with my new things.


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue (a year later)

Fred’s pov

"I can’t believe it has been a year since we got Phoenix in our lives can you believe it George ?" said Fred.

"No I can’t brother of mine but I wouldn’t give it up for the world" said George.

Today is the anniversary of the day we got Phoenix, so we planned a big party for him at the Burrow. We took Phoenix to his GMA and GPA so that George and I could go help set up the party at the Burrow.

It took us three hours to get the house all set up the way we wanted. Once we were ready for Phoenix to come we floo called Bella and Tom to bring our baby. It didn’t take long for them to floo over.

And once Phoenix got here the party started. We had cake, a pool and other fun water games set up for the littles to have fun with. 

I was in the pool with Phoenix pushing him in a floaty that was meant for babies to support there necks, but that was just right for him because he may not be a baby for real but he is a baby in his mind, so not being able to support his neck just went with the baby territory. 

I knew one thing George and I are very happy about, it's that Phoenix let himself be in his baby headspace fully, and let us take care of him.


End file.
